Le portrait dans ta chambre
by thefrenchfan
Summary: Quatre ans après la guerre la vie des boys
1. Chapter 1

Une nouvelle fanfic yaoi et hétéro, couples à découvrir. (plusieurs chapitres)

Disclaimer : les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi ( et ne le seront jamais L)

Merci pour toutes ceux qui m'ont encouragé, j'espère que cette nouvelle fic va vous plaire !

--------

POV de Trowa

Cela fait quatre ans que la guerre est finie, et cela fait presque quatre ans que je ne t'ai pas vu. Nous ne sommes échangés que deux courriers. Un il y a un an, je le garde toujours sur moi, même si je ne suis pas sur que tu en sois l'auteur et le dernier, il y a un mois. Tu m'invites ainsi que toute la troupe pour une saison de représentations sur L4 qui a retrouvée son lustre d'antan. Je t'ai laissé des messages, des mails, j'ai un peu écrit mais je n'ai jamais eu de réponse jusqu'à aujourd'hui

Nous sommes arrivés hier matin, l'aire prévue est magnifique avec toutes les installations nécessaires, comme d'habitude ton organisation est parfaite dans les moindres détails. Le soir même j'ai eu un message mail, me demandant si je pouvait passer te voir le lendemain après midi à ton bureau. J'ai appelé au numéro indiqué et une voix douce et professionnelle m'a répondu. Ta secrétaire semblait informée et a pris la confirmation de ma venue. Elle m'a aussi précisé que les derniers documents pour l'installation était prêts. J'ai griffonnée l'adresse et quelques autres renseignements sur un bout de papier.

Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit tellement mon cœur battait fort.

-------

POV de Trowa

Je ne suis pas arrivé à me concentrer correctement toute la matinée, j'ai même reçu quelques remarques à ce sujet, plusieurs m'ont fait savoir qu'ils en avaient marre de répéter X fois les mêmes questions. J'ai bien du mal à trouver une explication plausible, cela fait quatre ans que j'ai du mal à trouver une explication plausible…tout le monde dit que je suis un Pierrot lunaire, planant, détaché de tout… Comment faire autrement puisque les seules choses auxquelles je suis attachés m'ont été arrachées, même toi, irrémédiablement le temps t'as éloigné, si loin, si loin de moi…

J'ai loué une voiture pour mes déplacements, j'ai a peine fait attention à la marque et la couleur, je crois que j'ai mis à l'aise le vendeur. Que m'importe, les objets passent, quelles sont leurs valeurs, je ne possède presque rien, juste mes souvenirs et parce qu'on me les a volés une fois qu'en connaît la valeur.

Je conduit comme un automate à travers les rues de la capitale, ta capitale, guidé par le GPS, les gens vont et viennent, tout est plein de couleurs et de lumières et pourtant devant mes yeux c'est ma vie qui défilent, ses souvenirs longtemps enfouis, mes souvenirs de toi, mes souvenirs de ces quatre ans sans toi.

Je sais qui je suis, la mémoire m'est en grande partie revenue, le visage de mes parents, de mes proches, d'une vie banale mais heureuse puis de la guerre, de leur mort, de mon errance à travers les ruines, du voyage dans cette nuit qui a duré des années… De la guerre, et de toi qui entre dans ma vie sans frapper, tu as tout ouvert, tout bouleversé, puis le vide à nouveau et toi encore au bout du tunnel, et comme une histoire qui se répète encore, te perdre à nouveau, de nouveau la solitude, comment s'attacher aux êtres quand les seules personnes qu'on aime, qu'on a envie de garder vous sont enlevées?

Catherine et moi nous avons retrouver la tombe de nos parents, il a fallu assister à l'ouverture. Là gisait dans cette tombe anonyme des restes ressemblant à du papier noirci qui s'envolaient dans le vent. Rien que du noir. C'était comme le gouffre noir que je ne connaît que trop bien, encore une fois au bord.

Je ne possède que mes souvenirs et mon amour pour toi.

-------

POV de Trowa

Je me gare devant l'élégant building qui abrite le siège de ta compagnie. Le hall clair et spacieux est décoré de plantes, sur le mur du fond une impressionnante chute de marbre rouge sur laquelle glisse de l'eau assourdit les bruits des personnes qui parlent. Je reconnaît le symbole de ta famille, un lion stylisé puisqu'il est interdit de le représenter, surmonté du croissant de lune. De jeunes secrétaires m'accueillent en souriant et semblent être informées de ma venue puisqu'elles m'indiquent immédiatement un spacieux ascenseur qui me conduit directement au dernier étage où se trouve ton bureau.

Quand les portes se referment je me retrouve face à moi-même dans le miroir. Je porte un costume strict noir avec une chemise vert foncé, une couleur que tu aimes, que tu m'a dis aimer sur moi, il y a longtemps déjà. Mes cheveux sont plus courts désormais et ne cachent plus mes yeux. Je tiens ma veste sur le bras car il fait chaud sur L4.

Mon cœur bat si fort, il semble résonner dans la cabine pendant que l'ascenseur monte sans bruit vers toi.

L'arrêt se fait en douceur et les portes s'ouvrent.

--------

Sur un espace immense, qu'aucun mur ne vient limiter, les baies vitrées donnent une illusion d'horizon. La moquette blanche étouffe mes pas. Il y a peu de meubles, un seul bureau en verre et ton fauteuil, sinon juste l'espace…

Tu te tiens de dos regardant l'horizon, puis tu te retournes, et mon cœur bat, bat si fort.

Tu as tant changé, en quelques années, les résultats de ton cocktail génétique, tu es très grand, plus d'1m90, tu as une musculature puissante que ne cache pas ton costume blanc qui doit coûter une fortune. Tu as laissé pousser tes cheveux que tu retiens en queue de cheval basse, sur toi cela n'a rien d'androgyne, ton visage a perdu ses rondeurs, s'est affirmé, tes lèvres sont pleines, et tes yeux toujours si clairs, si purs…

Tu souris discrètement, me faisant sortir de ma contemplation. Tu t'approches doucement tendant la main, mais je me méprend sur ton geste, tu me prends dans tes bras, en rigolant, m'écrasant dans ton accolade virile. Comme un trop plein qui s'échappe, je me mets en rire en te serrant à mon tour, qu'il est bon de te revoir, même si n'est qu'en tant qu'ami… Tu m'as t'en manqué.

Le téléphone sonne. Tu me fais une grimace de connivence, et tu décroches. J'entent la secrétaire te dire que tes collaborateurs t'attendent depuis un bon moment déjà. Tu réponds d'une voix froide et dure que je ne te connais pas, si loin des quelques mots que tu as prononcé quand je suis arrivé. Tu me regardes intensément, je me sens si vivant quand tu me regarde ainsi. Tu me demandes si je suis disponible dans les prochains jours.

Les représentations ne commenceront que dans une semaine, je suis donc libre quand tu le souhaites. Tu m'invites pour passer le WE dans ta maison. J'accepte sans hésiter. Tu me dis combien tu es heureux de me revoir, je te dit que cela est réciproque, je te tait combien cela me bouleverse.

Tu me raccompagne à la porte, nous hésitons sur la manière de nous dire au revoir, un serrement de mains est trop formel, se reprendre dans les bras un peu louche…il me gratifie d'une tape dans le dos, à me déboîter l'épaule, il rit de ma stupeur, il me confirme que le cocktail génétique a fonctionner à plein régime. Il me dit cela de sa voix grave qui sais être douce et maintenant qui sais être sensuelle.

Je descends dans l'ascenseur, les sens en bataille, les émotions sur le point de me submerger. L'image que me renvoie le miroir est si impassible, elle ne montre rien des torrents qui me traversent, des torrents de lave, des incendies.

----------

POV de Trowa

Je rentre en état second dans ma roulotte, fuyant toute possibilité de rencontre, m'enfermant avec moi-même.

Je repense au quatre d'avant, au quatre de maintenant, qui ressemble à un prince mais un seigneur Wiking,, le garçon timide a disparu et pourtant dans mon cœur je sens que c'est lui qui j'ai serré dans mes bras.

----------

Dans trois jours il va le rejoindre, pour peut-être se brûler les ailes, mais il ne pense déjà qu'à cela. Il s'endort dans le souvenir de lui, de son odeur, de sa force, de sa chaleur.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Les G-boys ne sont et ne seront jamais à moi…

Merci pour vos review !

Deuxième chapitre de cette petit fic légère

-------

POV de Trowa

Ces trois jours sont passés lentement sans que je puisse me concentrer correctement sur quoi que se soit malgré le travail important que représente la mise en place des chapiteaux et des cages pour les animaux. Il faut d'ailleurs que je sois plus attentif car une faute d'inattention peut me coûter cher quand je suis avec les fauves. Je fuis les conversations et les relations avec les autres, je ne suis pas très sociable d'habitude, du moins je ne suis pas un bout en train mais là par égoïsme j'ai besoin d'être seul. C'est comme s'il n'y a plus de place en moi pour les problèmes des autres, j'ai besoin de me concentrer sur moi, sur mes sentiments et sur mes décisions.

Je fini de m'habiller, j'ai remis le même costume noir mais cette fois ci avec un pull léger, le col en V, vert foncé. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être plus formel. Quelques menus accessoires de toilette et cet eau de Cologne que tu aimais tant. Tout ces petits détails qui sont tes traces de toi en moi.

Je prends mon sac à dos et je me dirige vers la voiture de location quand Catherine viens d'un pas décidé à ma rencontre. Je lui au revoir mais elle ne compte pas me lâcher si facilement même si elle ne le dit pas directement.

- prend garde à toi Trowa, cela ne te mènera nulle part, juste à de mauvais souvenirs, à de vieilles souffrances.

- merci Catherine, si il y a le moindre problème n'hésites pas à m'appeler, je ne suis pas loin, en moins d'une heure je peux rentrer.

- Trowa…

- A lundi Cathy

------------

Je traverse à nouveau les rues animées de la capitale guidé par le GPS. Une petite heure à cause des embouteillage pour aller chez toi, ton nouveau chez toi car tu n'as pas voulu reconstruire la maison de ton enfance où tes parents sont morts.

Cathy ne veut pas que je retourne vers, elle sens sans vraiment comprendre, elle ne veut pas comprendre, que chaque fois que je vais vers toi je m'abîme un peu plus, je me perds, et elle me perd un peu plus. Elle n'a pas pardonné ma presque mort lors de l'incident Zéro, elle n'a pas accepté mon pardon. Elle a peur pour moi mais je suis déjà condamné, loin de toi je meurs un peu plus chaque jour.

Je revoir les moments passés ensemble, notre rencontre, toi tel un petit ange sortant de l'armure immense aux lames acérées, me regardant de tes yeux clairs, ta voix si douce, céleste…J'ai basculé dans une autre dimension à ce moment précis, pour la première fois j'ai compris qu'être seul pouvait être de la solitude, qu'être seul pouvait signifier l'inachèvement de l'être.

Nous avons communiquer avec la musique, première fusion de nous deux, malgré la souffrance dans nos mains, dans nos doigts calleux déformés, insensibilisés par l'usage de nos armes, mutilations presque invisible de nos corps, mutisme de nos sens.

Je me rappelle la première fois où nous avons dormi ensemble dans cette cabane misérable et perdue, après une bataille gagnée, sales et blessés, grelottant de froid, sans pouvoir faire du feu pour ne pas se faire repérer. Nous avons enlevés quelques vêtements pour les faire sécher, puis je t'ai pris dans mes bras, c'est l'instinct qui t'a dit de te serrer, tu dégageait une chaleur douce et la boue n'arrivait pas à faire pâlir l'éclat de ta peau.

Tu t'ai vite endormi dans mes bras et j'ai égoïstement profité de ce moment qu'à moi, peut-être le seul que je connaîtrais car le mort rôdait en permanence en ce temps là.

Je n'ai pas profité de ton innocence, jamais je ne t'aurais souillé avec des gestes ou des regards obscènes, je t'aimais déjà mais j'étais amoureux de tes 20 ans quand tu ne serais plus un enfant mais un homme. Et qu'importe si ce jour ne viendrait jamais, c'était mon rêve secret, mon espoir que personne ne pouvait m'arracher.

Tu as 20 ans maintenant et tu es un homme, un homme magnifique et puissant. Et je t'aime toujours, passionnément et patiemment à la fois. Oui le temps m'a appris à attendre, et le silence, et la distance m'a appris à concentrer cet amour qui menace de me consumer à chaque instant, car loin de s'éteindre il a continué à brûler absorbant tous mes désirs tout mes fantasmes, et même ma vie, créant un monde à part n'appartenant qu'à moi mais me coupant des autres.

Je me rappelle quand je t'ai revu et reconnu au plus profond de moi alors même que je ne savais pas qui tu étais. Quand tu as posé les mains sur moi cette chaleur que j'ai alors ressenti m'a donné l'impression d'être vivant à nouveau. Tu étais alors mon seul point d'encrage dans ce monde flou au contour incertain, que ma mémoire morcelée n'arrivait pas à reconnaître.

Et ce fut la paix et une nouvelle séparation, et le silence. Quatre ans où je me suis reconstruit, doucement de l'intérieur, petit à petit mais toujours avec toi et mes souvenirs.

Je n'attends pas ton amour, cela ne se peut pas, je veux juste exister pour toi, pouvoir être prés de toi de temps à autre, sans t'embarrasser, sans t'ennuyer, juste être là, même si tu dois jamais savoir à quel point je t'aime, à quel point tu es important pour moi, sans savoir tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

--------------

POV de Trowa

Le soleil se couche sur L4 en embrassant le ciel de couleurs chaudes, elles teintes les murs blancs de ton immense villa. La grille, fine et ouvragée s'ouvre à mon approche, je suis l'allée bordée de pelouse et de parterre de fleurs qui mène à la porte d'entrée. Je sonne à la porte et presque au même moment la porte s'ouvre sur Rachid toujours aussi imposant et impassible, l'image même du gardien du sanctuaire. L'entrée est immense, richement décorée mais avec goût . Rachid me débarrasse avec courtoisie de mon sac et m'indique la direction des jardins derrière la maison où tu m'attends.

Chaque pas est dur, mon cœur bat si fort, j'avance dans cette longue galerie de marbre mais je ne vois rien de ses richesses, à l'autre bout une porte fenêtre donne sur une terrasse où je devine plus que je ne vois t silhouette se dessiner à contre jour. Je franchit le seuil quand tu te retournes sentant sans doute ma présente.

Tu es là, devant moi à quelques mètres à peine, habillé d'un costume traditionnel immaculé, les pans de ta tunique et de ton pantalon bougent doucement avec la brise qui soulève aussi tes cheveux dorées.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de te regarder, tu es si beau. Tu souris doucement, une manière à nous, rien qu'à nous de nous saluer, je te souris à mon tour, notre complicité n'est donc pas morte durant ces quatre années de silence…Quatre années de souffrances aussi qui semblent disparaître à leurs tour.

Tu t'approches et cette fois c'est moi qui ouvrent les bras. Tu me dis tout doucement à l'oreille à quel point tu es content que j'ai pu me libérer, si seulement tu savais que rien, rien n'aurait pu m'empêcher de venir même pas la mort, je lui aurait dit, passer plus tard, importune, car il est un lieu où rien ne peut m'empêcher d'aller () car là est mon cœur.

Tu me propose d'aller dîner et c'est un festin qui nous attend.

citation libre de Cyrano de Bergerac


	3. Chapter 3

-1Merci pour les review !

Les Gboys ne sont pas à moi par contre la maison, la voiture de location …

Chapitre 3

POV de Trowa

Le salon est somptueux, la tableau immense est déjà couverte de dizaines de plats plus raffinés les uns e les autres. Il n'y a que deux couverts mais ils ne sont pas placés aux deux extrémités de la table comme le veut le protocole. Il sont sur le côté en face l'un de l'autre dans le sens de la largeur. Et de fait malgré la richesse de l'ensemble c'est un repas intime auquel tu me convies. Tu es là devant moi si près et si loin. Nous commençons, tu me proposes des plats et je ne peux remarquer que c'est à chaque fois des plats que j'aime particulièrement comme ces feuilles de blettes farcies, délicieusement fondantes, ces crèmes de pois chiches à l'orientales, ces feuilletés traditionnel et enfin le gigot et ses légumes succulents. C'est un autre domaine que nous avons en commun et nombre de fois nous avons cuisiné ensemble durant la guerre, nous accordant aussi bien qu'avec nos instruments de musique. J'adore ces plats et je savoure leur délicatesse, car même si nous mangeons bien, le cirque n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour élaborer une cuisine de gastronome.

Nous parlons un peu de tout et de rien, surtout de l'installation du cirque, tu souhaites renouer avec une coutume séculaire et faire les enfants, et de la reconstruction de L4. Tes affaires vont bien, c'est sans conteste une nouvelle ère de prospérité qui s'ouvre. Réléna que tu es amené à rencontrer souvent semble assumer avec compétences ses fonctions. Je pense en moi-même combien elle a de la chance de pourvoir compter sur toi.

Tu m'invites ensuite à prendre un café dans le salon. Au mur, des portraits, certains très anciens, de tes ancêtres. Au milieu d'eux le portrait de ta mère, d'origine anglaise, tranche par sa douceur. Tu tiens d'elle ta beauté angélique, de ton père ta volonté et ton idéalisme.

La pièces est décorées avec des vitrines pleines d'objets anciens et de médaillons. Nous nous installons devant près des fenêtres qui donnent sur le jardin éclairée. La conversation prend une autre tournure plus intime.

Il me demande ce que j'ai fait ces quatre années, je lui explique la reconstruction du cirque, les rencontres au hasard des voyages des autres compagnons. Il me demande si j'ai quelque un dans ma vie, je lui que non. C'est à mon tour de lui demander ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa vie. Il me parle de la sa longue maladie dont il ne s'est véritablement remis qu'il y a six mois, les conséquences de ces modifications génétiques. Effectivement son portrait a commencé à apparaître dans les médias à ce moment là. Je lui demande si il a quelque un dans sa vie, il me réponds oui. La douleur qui me traverse est telle que j'ai du mal à ne pas crier, je tends toute mes forces pour ne rien laisser voir. Il a dû percevoir quelque chose car il se tourne brusquement vers moi le regard un peu plus dur. Je lui parle de mes tentatives pour le joindre. Il semble surpris, un bref instant, mais je le connaît assez pour déchiffrer les moindres mouvements de son visage. Il n'a pas reçu, il ou ils ont empêché mes messages de lui parvenir. Il me répond diplomatiquement qu'il n'était pas en état de lire deux lignes. Je veux qu'il sache que je ne l'aurais jamais laissé si j'avais pu être à ses côtés. Il me sourit sincèrement et me dis qu'il le sait.

Que j'ai mal, mais il faut faire face et surtout que Quatre ne se doute de rien. Si je ne veux pas le perdre totalement il faut accepter et emprisonner ses sentiments là où même son empathie ne pourra les voir.

Il me propose de le suivre, il veut me faire une surprise. Je crois qu'il veut m'emmener dans une salle de musique pour que nous jouions ensemble. Il devine mes pensées, et rit doucement, il dément, il dit que c'est une surprise « relaxante ». Après un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers, dont seule mon expérience de terroriste me permettra de sortir au retour nous arrivons dans une pièce immense, rectangulaire en marbre où une lumière tamisée se reflète dans la piscine principale. Cette pièce qui reprend le système des bains turcs, décorée richement est un sanctuaire dédié au repos. Il m'indique un pièce où je peux me déshabiller et je trouve un maillot de bain ainsi que des serviettes moelleuses au monogramme du maître des lieux.

Je sors et le trouve également en maillot, assis sur les premiers escaliers qui descendent dans l'eau légèrement parfumée, l'eau ne cache rien de son corps à la musculature puissante, ses longues jambes détendues, l'eau parcourues des vagues provoquées par ses mouvements, lèchent son torse. Il ouvre les yeux à mon approche et me sourit. L'eau est chaude quand j'y entre à mon tour. Nous nageons un peu avant qu'il ne s'amuse à plonger et à me tirer dans l'eau. Je commence par ronchonner on n'est plus des enfants, puis je décide de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ce qui s'avère difficile puisqu'il est désormais plus fort que moi physiquement et qu'il a toujours ses dons de stratège. Je n'aurais pas aimé être son adversaire, c'est encore plus vrai aujourd'hui. Nous rions encore, mais alors qu'après une manœuvre qui m'a demander toute ma souplesse je suis arrivée à le renverser dans l'eau il plonge résolument pour remonter et m'attraper fermement et me serrer contre lui malgré tous mes efforts pour me dégager de son emprise. Je me débats au début par jeu mais après par instinct de survie, sa chaleur m'envahit menaçant de me faire craquer à tout instant, je ne veux pas qu'il sache, jamais, jamais maintenant qu'il m'a dit qu'il aimait quelque un d'autre. Je ne veux pas le perdre, le perdre totalement. Qu'importe qu'il ne m'aime pas, ce qu'il me donne sera suffisant.

Je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'il me haïsse, qu'il me rejette, totalement de sa vie, loin.

Pourtant il refuse de me laisser partir et resserre son étreinte, j'ai l'impression de suffoquer. Il s'approche et me dit doucement à quel point je lui ai manqué. J'arrête de me débattre. Je me permets de le serrer, sans ambiguïté, en retour, pour dire mieux qu'avec des mots que c'est réciproque.

Nous sortons et il m'accompagne, après m'avoir tendu un peignoir, dans ma chambre. Instinctivement j'observe les bruits, ses pas s'arrêtent un peu plus loin sur la gauche, sa chambre sûrement.

---------------

POV de Trowa

Le sommeil me gagne rapidement mais mes rêves sont tourmentés, mon corps a gardé les souvenirs du contact de sa peau, de sa douceur, de son odeur, de ses cheveux, de ses yeux, de ses cuisses, de son torse, de ses épaules où je me suis accroché, leur largeur.

Fin POV de trowa

Son corps brûle, réclame les caresses jamais accordées, la trace de ses mains sur son corps longtemps imaginés que ces fantasmes étaient pales depuis qu'il a entre perçu la sensualité virile, brutale de son ami. On corps se rebelle comme s'il était affamé, assoiffé. Trowa n'a jamais permis à personne de le toucher.

Son esprit est torturé par cette femme sans visage qui lui vole ses derniers espoirs, qui se dresse entre lui et Quatre. Qui est-elle? Un de ses ravissants mannequins que l'on voit dans les magasines accrochées à son bras? Réléna?

----------

Le matin, il se lève, un peu désorienté. Le soleil filtre à travers les volets. Il les ouvre, respire l'air frais du matin. Il passe un jean et un tee shirt avant de descendre prendre un petit déjeuner. Il sort dans le couloir et bien sûr il ne peut s'empêcher de regarder vers sa chambre. La lumière passant par l'ouverture de la porte entrouverte indique que Quatre est déjà levé. Il sait qu'il ne doit pas, mais c'est sans doute la dernière fois qu'il pourra. Complètement silencieux il se dirige vers la chambre. Il n'y a pas de bruit. Les domestiques ne sont pas encore dans les étages et Quatre a dû descendre. Il pousse doucement la porte et pénètre dans ce lieu si particulier. La pièce est spacieuse, blanche, un immense tapis épais recouvre le sol. Il n'y a pas de meuble hormis une commode assez simple, un chaise ancienne et le lit. Le lit est immense, à baldaquin, blanc, brodés de motifs orientaux en argents.

POV de Trowa

Quelques photos sont accrochées sur le mur au dessus de la commode. Je m'approche et je les regarde. Des photos de son père et de sa mère, une photo d'Iria, une photo représentant un groupe de filles de tous âges, habillées de la même manière, en uniformes marine. Et deux photos de nous, une de nous cinq et une de nous deux prises juste avant la fin de la guerre.

Je me dirige vers ton lit, je sais que je ne dois pas, mais je veux connaître une dernière fois ton odeur, toucher les draps qui ont le souvenir de ton sommeil. Les draps sont défaits. Mes doigts glissent sur les pans de soie brodée, écartent le dernier voile et là apparaît près de la tête du lit, entièrement dissimulée par les tentures, une petite table ronde en bois de rose marquetée. Délicate avec ses longs pieds si fins. Il y a un cadre, tout simple, mais je ne distingue pas la photo. Je le prends et le retourne.

------------

Le petit portrait dans ta chambre a fait basculer ma vie, une nouvelle fois, sans bruit ni fracas.

-------------

POV de Trowa

Mon cœur bat si fort, ma tête bourdonne, les larmes coulent, je ne peux que m'asseoir sur le lit, les doigts crispés sur ce petit cadre

Oh mon dieu Quatre…Quatre….

------------------

Quatre déjeunait sur la terrasse, il s'était levé tôt comme à son habitude. Il dévorait autant que Duo maintenant car son corps le réclamait. Il avait vu Trowa ouvrir les volets et s'attendait à le voir descendre dans quelques instants.

Les minutes passant son instinct lui dit d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Son empathie lui confirma quand il vit la chambre vide de Trowa mais senti des ondes puissantes provenir de sa propre chambre. Il s'y dirigea et ce qu'il vit l'immobilisa. Trowa était assis sur le lit pleurant silencieusement, tenant le cadre.

----------


	4. Chapter 4

-1Chapitre 4

POV de Trowa

Je sens une présence dans la chambre. Je lève les yeux et il est là me regardant mais il est impénétrable. Il faut faire ou dire quelque chose mais je suis incapable de faire le moindre geste, je reste là sans pouvoir bouger, assis toujours sur son lit. Je sens le cadre dans mes mains. Il s'approche. Il faut que je dise quelque chose, j'ouvre la bouche et un misérable « pourquoi » sort de mes lèvres si sèches, j'ai l'esprit emplit de tumulte, bon cœur me fait mal, je suis complètement perdu.

Fin POV de Trowa

- Parce que je t'aime Trowa, je t'aime depuis le premier jour. Et malgré tout mon argent, toute ma puissance, je ne peux pas être sur d'avoir la seule chose qui ai réellement une importance pour moi, je n'avais pas de nouvelles…J'étais malade, je ne pouvais rien faire à part attendre.

POV de Trowa

Je sens les larmes couler le long de mes joues, mais je n'arrive pas à bouger, c'est trop, trop fort, j'ai l'impression de sombrer, si je bouge peut-être que le rêve va s'effacer, oui, ce ne peut-être qu'un rêve.

Je le regarde si beau, son visage si doux, ses yeux me disent la sincérité des mots.

- Je t'aime…

Il sourit et il s'approche, m'arrachant du lit pour m'étreindre étroitement contre lui, pour effacer l'espace, le moindre espace entre nous. Je le serre le plus fort que je peux, me collant contre lui, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou, si c'est un rêve faite que je ne me réveille jamais. Il se détache légèrement mais je refuse qu'il quitte mon espace. Il rit doucement. Le cadre tombe par terre mettant fin à ces premiers instants de tendresse. Il se détache de moi, se baissant pour le ramasser. Il s'assoie sur le lit et m'attire à lui et me fait asseoir à mon tour tout contre lui.

Fin POV de Trowa

- tu te rappelles de cette photo?

- oui, tu l'as prise le jour même où nous avons su que le guerre était finie, la veille de ton départ pour L4

- j'ai eu du mal, tu ne voulais pas te laisser photographier

- vieux réflexe de terroriste

- j'aime ton sourire sur cette photo, j'imaginais que tu ne souriais comme cela que pour moi

- que pour toi Quatre, rien que pour toi

- mhmmmmm

POV de Trowa

Que tes lèvres sont douces, ton baiser, notre premier baiser est doux et passionné, tu m'explore avec tendresse, et je ne sais que m'offrir. Je me retrouve sur ton lit, à moitié allongé, tu me dévores un peu plus, les lèvres, le visage, le cou. Je te caresse doucement, j'adore me laisser faire par toi. Je veux tes baisers, je m'entends gémir, ces bruits, c'est vraiment moi qui les fais? Ces cheveux sont doux entre mes doigts, il m'oblige à tourner la tête sur côté pour m'embrasser le cou, j'ai l'impression d'onduler sur tant les vagues de plaisirs qui me traversent sont puissantes. Mes yeux tombent sur le cadre, mon visage me souriant doucement, plein d'un espoir secret.

Cela ne peut être qu'un merveilleux rêve, ces draps doux, ces voles, ses caresses, sa chaleur qui m'envahit, le poids de son corps sur le miens. Je lui capture les lèvres, je veux l'embrasser, il se laisse dominer en souriant, je le renverse et me retrouve sur lui, je le touche comme je l'ai tant rêver, de manière frénétique, précipitée, désordonnée, mais cela fait si longtemps que je rêvais de pouvoir aimer, l'aimer ainsi.

Un bruit de porte que l'on ouvre et que l'on referme précipitamment nous interrompt.

- je crois que nous avons été surpris par la femme de chambre!

- elle a dû être choquée!

- c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, mais je peux te poser une question mon amour

_Mon amour, il a dit mon amour, cela semble si naturel, si approprié_

- mhmmmmmmmmmmm !

Je réponds un peu essoufflée après cette nouvelle attaque

- si tu veux que je te réponde, il faut me laisser parler…

- mais tu si mignon quand tu rougis ainsi

- Quatre !

- oui comme ça (d'une voix rauque) enfin de m'embrasser profondément

Quelques minutes passent, je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir, une douce chaleur envahit mon corps, elle se transforme en vagues de plaisir dans mon ventre. Nos gestes deviennent de plus en plus saccadés, révélant nos désirs.

- dis moi, pourquoi tu es venu dans ma chambre…(il m'embrasse dans le cou) pas que je m'en plaigne

- je voulais savoir… mummmmm…connaître ta chaleur….mummmm, ohhhh Quatre!…Je t'aime si fort

Il m'embrasse encore et encore comme si notre vie en dépendait.

Le temps reprend ses droits et nous devons réintégrer la réalité. Nous nous relevons, tu me proposes de déjeuner. Etrange petit déjeuner, je mangeais mais j'avais du mal à me concentrer sur la nourriture et toi tu me dévorais des yeux et puis n'y tenant plus tu m'a fait asseoir sur toi pour reprendre nos caresses.

Soudain Rachid est apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte et t'a informé d'un appel important. Tu as un peu grogné mais tu as obtempéré me promettant de faire vite.

J'étais un peu déphasé, en état second. Rachid ne t'as pas suivi, il est resté à me regarder quelques instants avant de me demander :

- vous l'aimez?

- oui _que pouvais-je répondre à cet homme qui était comme un père pour toi?_

- cela est bien, sachez que si vous lui faîtes du mal, je vous tuerais, et si ce n'est pas moi un d'entre nous le fera.

- Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille, je l'aime plus que tout, je ne songe qu'à le protéger et à l'aimer.

- Sachez que c'est votre nom qu'il criait quand il agonisait, c'est vous et vous seul qu'il appelait. Ils n'ont pas voulu que je transmette vos messages, ils lui ont caché vos appels. Il a cru longtemps que vous n'avez pas cherché à reprendre le contact. Mais il n'a jamais cessé d'espérer et il ne s'est pas résigné. Je crois qu'il a fait quelques recherches il y a six mois et qu'il a trouvé des raisons d'espérer.

- Rachid…

- Ne vous méprenez pas, notre croyance condamne ce genre de relation, elle le condamne à la fin de sa lignée. Je n'aurais jamais voulu un ex terroriste venant de nulle part, sans rien que son corps à offrir pour mon prince et plus encore le fils que je n'aurais jamais. Mais… (sa voix tremble) comment le condamner après tout ce qu'il a enduré, la guerre et puis les modifications génétiques…Pour éviter qu'il ne souffre trop nous l'avons maintenu par des périodes de coma artificiel. Il délirait et vous appelait dans de rare moments de lucidité. Ils ne voulaient pas de ce scandale… Je ne veux plus qu'il souffre, personne n'a le droit de le juger hormis Dieu et il sera bien temps qu'il règle ses comptes avec lui. Je ne pensais qu'il me serait donner de voir tant de choses, j'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu plusieurs vies. Je remercie Allah pour m'avoir donner la chance de survivre et remplir mon devoir mais je suis fatigué. Je ne veux plus le voir hurler sans rien pouvoir faire…Comme le destin est railleur, il a pris le meilleur d'entre nous, le plus noble d'entre nous, de sang et de cœur, le plus doux et sage, le plus beau, il lui a accordé les richesses de ce monde, le pouvoir…mais qu'importe cela? Trowa, jusqu'à ma mort j'aurais devant les yeux sa souffrance sur ce lit blanc… (le vieil homme semblait sur le point de pleurer).

- Rachid…

- Il ne vous dira jamais ce qui s'est passé, pour vous protéger, mais soyez en sur quiconque qui chercherait à lui faire du mal, je le tuerai sans pitié…(Des pas se font entendre, Rachid redevient silencieux).

- Excuses moi mon chéri (clin d'œil) mais j'avais une sangsue et j'en ai profité pour dire à mes secrétaires d'annuler les rendez-vous de ce Week-end. Car je ne serais pas disponible pour les affaires durant ces deux jours.

Je n'ai pu que me lever et le prendre tendrement dans mes bras et le serrer fort, et dans mon fort intérieur tout est clair maintenant, je vais t'aimer, t'aimer seulement, simplement, totalement. Tu sembles ému par mon geste.

Nous décidons de faire un peu de musique. Comme avant les notes s'unissent dans un accord parfait reflétant l'harmonie et la perfection de ce moment. J'ai l'impression que tu me fais l'amour avec les sons qui sortent de ton violon, si sensuellement, comme des caresses qui pénètrent au plus profond de moi-même. Douce intimité de l'esprit dont tous les autres resteront étrangers.

Tu t'arrêtes et déposes ton violon sur la table. Tu me prends délicatement des mains la flûte et la déposes à côté. Le moment est venu et plus rien ne sera comme avant. Je ne te quitte pas des yeux, je n'ai pas peur.

Tu me prends dans tes bras et me guide dans ta chambre. Tu m'allonges sur le lit puis tu fermes la porte. Je ne peux m'empêcher de te regarder. Tu enlèves tes vêtements et tu me déshabilles à mon tour. Je t'aide à les ôter rapidement. Nos mains explorent, nos lèvres goûtes la peau de l'autre. Je ne ressent aucune gène face à tes gestes impudiques, je m'offre un peu plus au contraire, je t'appartiens. Tu prends ton temps, faisant naître des torrents de plaisir en moi. J'apprends à te rendre le plaisir que tu me donnes. Tu m'encourages, tu me montres comme tu aimes être caressé. Quand enfin nous ne sommes plus qu'un, je ne peux m'empêcher de crier, rien ne m'avait préparer à cela, ce bonheur infini, ce plaisir intense…

Nous restons enlacés et alanguis, réunis, comblé, heureux.

---------------

Ces deux jours passent comme des instants alors que nous changeons irrémédiablement, devenant un peu moins je et tu mais un peu plus nous. Nous parlons un peu de nos vies mais finalement peu du passé car nous avons soif d'avenir. Tu sembles surpris quand je dis que je suis prêt à quitter le cirque pour rester avec toi. Tu m'embrasses comme un fou, tu me fais l'amour encore et encore mais pourtant cela est si naturel n'es tu pas ma raison de vivre?

Il faut pourtant reprendre la vie quotidienne et préparer notre vie à deux. Cela me fait peur, car pour la première fois mon monde intime, secret, va rencontrer le monde des « autres » que je ne connais pas, mes sentiments, ce qui est important va être exposé aux regards des gens.

----------------------

Je l'embrasse ce lundi matin avant de rejoindre le cirque, les représentations ne commencent que le jeudi mais il faut que je les aide et que j'organise mon départ. Je reviendrais ce soir. De toute manière Quatre a des affaires à régler et son empire financier à gérer.

Je reprends ma voiture de location, Quatre me propose d'en acheter une neuve puisque désormais je reste sur L4. Je reste un instant surpris mais c'est vrai, cela est une des petites choses que je vais devoir m'occuper.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Chapitre 5

POV de Trowa

Comme je m'y attendais, Catherine s'est senti trahie quand je lui ai dit que je voulais vivre avec Quatre. Elle n'a pas crié, elle ne m'a fait aucun reproche, elle s'est juste détournée de moi. Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas participer à mon bonheur°?

J'espère qu'avec le temps elle comprendra.

Le directeur du cirque n'a pas apprécier que je les « largue » du jour au lendemain sans prévenir. Je lui dis que je les aiderai jusqu'à leur départ de L4 dans deux mois, cela l'a un peu calmé.

La journée passe vite. J'ai du mal à me concentrer, et j'appréhende de m'occuper des fauves. Je laisse cette tache à l'autre dresseur. En fait, il ne faut pas me dissimuler que la seule au quelle je songe c'est de retrouver Quatre. Vers 19 heure je reprends le chemin de la veille. Durant le trajet j'essaie de ne pas penser aux deux jours, à tes caresses… Il me tarde de te retrouver et d'être dans tes bras.

Le portail s'ouvre à mon arrivée. Je me gare et comme la première fois c'est Rachid qui m'accueille. Il m'indique que tu es déjà rentré et que tu es dans ton bureau. Je suis bien obligé de lui demander où cette pièce se trouve. Il me l'indique en fonction de ta chambre, avec malice et je me sens rougir. Je monte fébrilement les marches. Je tape (je suis bien élevé) à la porte et de ta voix toute professionnelle tu me dis d'entrée, c'est un peu décalé après le week end. Tu me fais signe de m'asseoir en face de toi. Tu es au téléphone. Je tique sur tes paroles :

« veuillez m'excuser mais mon amant vient d'entrer et souhaite l'honorer de toute mon attention..; » un rire discret mais horriblement sensuel, me laissant sans voix, les lèvres sèches et le ventre en feu.

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'indigner, à peine le téléphone raccroché tu es devant moi, l'enlaçant pour me donner un baiser passionné, je m'étouffe presque tant tu mets du cœur à prendre tout l'air de mes poumons. Je ne peux pas bouger, tu m'as bien en main, en particulier ma fesse gauche. Ma faible tentative pour m'écarter de te trouble pas, tu me plaques un peu plus contre toi, te frottant un peu contre mon ventre, démontrant que tes paroles n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air.

Tu consens à me laisser respirer et à me souhaiter le bonsoir avant de t'attaquer à mon cou. Je ne suis pas prêt d'abandonner mes cols roulés. Moitié gémissant, moitié colérique (étrange mélange) je te dis bonsoir (je suis toujours très poli, il paraît que cela te fait craquer) et te demande qui était ton interlocuteur…

- mummmmm, c'était Duo….que j'aime l'odeur de ta peau….viens mon amour…allons dans la chambre…il est avec Heero…viens…muhmmmmm…j'ai pensé à ça toute la journée…

Deux idées se sont entrechoquées dans mon esprit, même si il ne me restait plus assez de neurones pour réfléchir à cela. Où est passer le petit ange blond qui rougissait à tout instant? Duo et Heero, ensemble? Pauvre de nous…

Puis je me suis efforcé de ne pas tomber dans les escaliers avec une pieuvre blonde accrochée à moi, j'ai découvert que monter les escaliers avec…une excitation rendant étroit son jean n'était pas agréable…en oubliant les domestiques…

--------

Il est si beau, fort et doux à la fois, si prévenant et si exigeant à la fois quand nous faisons l'amour. Il ne me laisse aucun répit, aucune échappatoire. Il est si beau avec ses cheveux d'or libres sur ses épaules luisantes par l'effort. Il aime me voir pendant, et je ne peux m'empêcher de lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts pour le voir au sommet du plaisir. Je brûle mais c'est délicieux, je le touche, je ne peux m'empêcher de le toucher, tout ce que je peux. Encore, encore, j'aimerais que l'on reste toujours unis. Et c'est l'explosion de lumière, j'ai l'impression de voler. Il se recouche à côte de moi pour m'enlacer. Jamais il ne me laisse après avoir atteint le plaisir. Il m'embrasse tendrement, me caresse pendant que nous goûtons ces moments de bien être total.

Nous sommes affamés, il faut se lever pour se laver puis manger. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir un peu, après les séances d'hier et celle de ce jour je suis sensible. Il se lève et me conduit dans la salle de bain, où nous nous lavons l'un l'autre. J'aime explorer à chaque fois son corps, c'est une part de moi désormais.

Quand nous nous séchons, il attrape un petit tube de crème, il pense que cela me fera du bien. Je ne comprend pas immédiatement, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir quand il me prodigue ces soins intimes. Je l'embrasse sur les lèvres, il me sourit et m'embrasse à son tour sur le nez. C'est le Quatre d'avant si plein d'attention, de sollicitude, si doux.

Nous mangeons, nous parlons de nos activités. Je lui fais part de ma décision de travailler au cirque tant qu'il est sur L4. Tu me demandes pour Catherine. Je choisis de ne pas te mentir, ce sera ma ligne de conduite pour nos années de couple, ne jamais te mentir. Tu sembles contrarié, tu ne l'excuses pas. J'essaie de t'expliquer, mais tu ne veux rien entendre. Tu es aussi resté comme cela, comme avant, sans demi mesure quand tu aimes.

Tu me parles un peu de ta société. Je perçois que tu es à la tête d'une nébuleuse dont seule la partie visible est ce qui est appelé l'empire « winner ». Je comprends en partie le rôle de tes sœurs. Il me faudra peut -être des mois pour m'y retrouver mais je sais qu'il faudra en passer par là pour vivre à tes côtés et t'aider de mon mieux.

Nous allons nous coucher, je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que les draps ont été changés, tous les domestiques sont donc au courant. Tu rigoles quand j'attrape un bas de pyjama… J'essaie timidement de te dire que pour ce soir je ne crois pas être en état même si j'en ai envie d'ailleurs… Mais rien n'y fait. Tu m'enlaces dès que nous sommes sous la couette légère comme une plume. Je suis le dos contre ton torse et tu me caresses, les effets ne font pas attendre. Tu me susurres à l'oreille (mon point faible avec le cou) que tu as aussi envie de moi en toi. C'est un torrent de lave qui me traverse soudain. Je me retourne et t'embrasse comme un fou, cela est si excitant…tu t'offres en souriant, m'encourageant à prendre tout et je prends tout. Comme cela est bon…une autre forme de la plénitude. Je fais attention car je vois, je sens, que je suis le premier. Je dompte ma passion pour être le plus doux possible.

Nous atteignons de nouveaux les cimes du bonheur. Je me recouche haletant mais heureux à côté de toi et je ne peux m'empêcher de te couvrir de baisers. Tes yeux brillent me révélant toutes les émotions qui te traversent à ce moment là.

J'ai besoin des mots, des mots qui vont sceller nos sentiments, notre avenir. Il comprend.

- Je t'aime Quatre, je ne veux plus te quitter

- je t'aime aussi Trowa, pour toujours…

Nous nous endormons étroitement enlacés.

Le lendemain, nous entrons un peu plus dans le quotidien et dans notre relation. Je dois dire que s'il n'est pas difficile de se séparer le matin en sachant que nous nous retrouverons plus tard, il m'est difficile de me concentrer sur les affaires du cirque. Et cela me culpabilise beaucoup. C'est une fin inexorable. Je n'ai pas protesté quand ils m'ont annoncé que je ne serais pas dans les représentations. Ainsi, eux qui ont été ma famille pendant quatre ans s'éloignent si vite de moi ? Je sais qu'ils ont leurs propres soucis mais c'est quand même difficile. Je devrais pourtant y être habitué. Je vois aussi à quelle allure ils prennent de nouvelles habitudes, effaçant par là même le souvenir de ma présence. Je me concentre sur les aspects administratifs. Même les fauves semblent m'avoir oublier depuis que je ne les nourris plus…

Dès la fin du premier mois on me demande de vider ma roulotte puisque je ne dors plus parmi eux. Je range mes affaires (il y en a peu) dans ma nouvelle voiture, cadeau de Quatre qui m'a mis mal à l'aise. Je m'installe chez Quatre qui n'est pas encore tout à fait chez nous. Une de nos femmes de chambre m'a préparé de la place dans le dressing attenant à notre chambre. Mes quelques vêtements semblent ridicules face à ceux innombrables et coûteux de Quatre. Mes quelques produits dans la salle de bain et enfin mon masque que je pose sur la commode de Quatre. J'ai envie de le mettre au mur à côté des photos mais je me sens le devoir de demander à Quatre d'abord.

Je traverse une période où je me sens à la fois éperdument heureux et amoureux mais aussi complètement en décalage avec le reste du monde. J'en parle le soir avec Quatre qui me rassure. Quand je rentre le lendemain, le masque est accroché à côté des photos et une barre du dressing est remplie de nouveaux vêtements pour moi.

Je suis à la fois touché et gêné. Je suis rentré tôt, je rentre de plus en plus tôt car je n'ai plus ma place au cirque, je l'attends. Quand il rentre je l'embrasse mais il sent ma détresse. Et je retrouve dans ces moments là l'ami de toujours, le confident. Je suis si heureux que nous n'ayons pas perdu cette partie là de notre relation en devenant amants.

Le lendemain je ne vais pas au cirque. Durant le mois qui vient je pense ne pas y aller plus d'une fois par semaine et encore. Tout se passe très bien pour eux, j'en suis heureux, ils font salle comble chaque soir.

Quatre est parti tôt ce matin. Je me retrouve dans la maison, seul. Je fini d'en faire le tour et je trouve mon coin dans la bibliothèque, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une bibliothèque. Une des domestiques m'a servi le repas sur la terrasse donnant sur le jardin. J'essaie de profiter de ce moment de paix. J'ai l'impression d'être en vacances, mais des vacances dont la fin n'est pas prévue. Je décide l'après midi d'aller en ville, pour la visiter mais aussi entamer les démarches pour m'établir sur L4. Je commence par ouvrir un compte bancaire. J'ai un peu d'argent de côté, salaire bien maigre de la guerre, mais on ne devait pas survivre alors… et mes économies du cirque. Je m'aperçois que le 30 j'ai reçu mon dernier salaire… Cela veut dire qu'à court terme si je ne trouve pas un boulot je devrais vivre aux crochets de Quatre. Entretenu, mais l'instant c'est un concept flou, mais dans l'absolu, je n'ai pas envie de devenir un homme entretenu…

Je vais ensuite me faire enregistrer comme nouvel habitant de L4, je rougit un peu quand on me demande où je loge, la secrétaire qui reprend le formulaire en reste bouche ouverte et me regarde les yeux ronds.

Il n'est que 16h, et il ne rentrera pas avant 20 heure. Je décide de marcher un peu dans les rues commerçantes. Je passe devant une bijouterie, et j'ai soudain envie de lui prendre un petit cadeau, pour marquer notre premier mois de vie commune. Rien de bien cher, mais il a tout ce qui peut être cher…Je prend un petit bracelet en argent, simple et discret, des turquoises y sont incrustées, la couleur de ses yeux et je sais que pour les musulmans la turquoise a une signification particulière. A l'intérieur j'ai fait graver nos deux en arabe avec des lettres qui s'enlacent. Je ressort une demi heure plus tard satisfait, j'en profite pour prendre une bonne bouteille de vin et un bouquet de lys blancs. Je pourrais prendre des roses rouges mais Quatre me fait penser à des lys blancs.

Je me presse vers ma voiture, je veux rentrer assez tôt pour donner des instructions pour le repas aux chandelles. Tiens ! Je pourrais lui préparer un bon bain chaud…

Quand tout à coup je vois ma photo en couverture d'une feuille de chou à scandale.

Le sous titre demande « qui est cet inconnu qui s'est installé chez le prince »… « Scandale ! L'amant caché du prince Winner » « Que devient Samira, trahie par le prince au cœur de pierre »…

Qui est Samira ?

Je rentre un peu interloqué par tout ce tapage médiatique. Quand le portail s'ouvre je me rends compte que je suis discrètement mitraillé par des paparazzi…

---------

Quatre rentre, fatigué mais heureux de retrouver son amant. Il a la surprise de trouver un délicat repas éclairé aux chandelles servi… et Trowa habillé avec les vêtements qu'il lui a acheté. Le pull en cachemire du vert qu'il aime tant a un col en V qui ne cache pas les marques d'amour. Le pantalon lui tombe à ravir et met en évidence sa cambrure si sensuelle… Il s'approche comme un fauve et l'embrasse passionnément. Trowa lui répond avec enthousiasme.

Ils mangent en parlant de leur journée, en se dévorant des yeux. Quatre lui tend un morceau de son gâteau, Trowa le prend délicatement entre ses lèvres, il voit le désir de Quatre dans ses yeux. Ce dernier ne peut se retenir, il l'entraîne vers leur chambre. Une fois sur le lit, trowa prend le petit paquet sur la table. Il se pose sur la poitrine de Quatre qui le regarde ému. Il l'ouvre et découvre le petit bracelet. Il lit l'inscription et se le passe au poignet. Il suit du regard Trowa et voit le bouquet de lys blancs. Il l'enlace et le dévore. La nuit se fait passionnée, loin du monde qui les entoure.

Le matin les réveille quelque peu alanguis. Ils déjeunent en rigolant pour des rien, Quatre n'a pas retiré le bracelet. C'est le seul bijoux qu'il portera, toute sa vie. Seul dans son bureau il ne peut s'empêcher de le caresser. C'est le symbole de leur union.

Trowa lui demande qui est Samira et lui parle des couvertures des magazines. Il lui explique qu'il sortait dans les soirées avec une « cavalière », Samira étant celle qu'il appréciait le plus pour sa distinction et sa conversation. Il n'a jamais considéré leur relation comme autre chose qu'amicale mais les journaux inventent vite des histoires. Il pense même que Samira est la compagne d'un des managuac Abdul. Quand aux soirées il aimerait que Trowa l'accompagne sauf si vraiment cela lui déplait.

Trowa accepte, plus par devoir que par plaisir mais cela fait partie maitenant de sa vie aussi.

La prochaine soirée est prévue dans une dizaine de jours.

-------------

Leur première soirée officielle est une soirée de bienfaisance en l'honneur des orphelinats que la fondation Winner parraine. Ils arrivent tous les deux en costumes noirs et chemise blanche, avec un nœud papillon. Trowa hésite mais Quatre le prend par la taille et il entre dans la salle principale, illuminée, tous les regards braqués sur eux. Les hommes et les femmes le détaillent de la tête au pieds sans la moindre dissimulation. Quatre le présente à quelques personnes dont il retient par réflexe les noms. Des serveurs leurs apportent des coupes de champagne et des petits fours. Quatre est rapidement assailli de toutes parts mais il s'en sort toujours à la perfection. Il veille à garder Trowa contre lui et lui fait comprendre qu'il faut qu'il observe et enregistre le plus d'informations possible.

Curieusement cette remise en situation, comme lorsqu'il était terroriste lui permet de reprendre contenance et assurance. Il se surprend à sourire gracieusement et à intégrer les manières de faire de Quatre pour mieux cerner ses interlocuteurs. C'était sa spécialité après tout, se fondre comme un caméléon dans la masse. La question qui lui ai le plus souvent posée est : qui êtes vous?

Quatre intervient pour dire avec un sourire sans équivoque que c'est son compagnon (tout le monde traduit en langage courant : amant). Les femmes rougissent, les hommes lèvent un sourcil. Mais la fortune et la position de Quatre les fait taire. Certains pensent déjà à faire leur cour, en s'attirant dès le début les bonnes grâces de Trowa ils pensent trouver l'oreille de Quatre.

Trowa fait finalement le rapide constat qu'il se trouve plongé dans un système de cour dont il assume le rôle convoité mais très particulier de la favorite. Il sait quelque part qu'il ne pourra pas être devant la loi le mari de Quatre même s'il l'est dans le cœur. Il peut y avoir un roi qui aime une bergère et en fait sa reine mais il n'y a pas de roi qui aime un berger et en fait un deuxième roi…

La soirée se passe plutôt bien et quand ils rentrent ils peuvent discuter des tenants et aboutissants. Le Week end qui s'annonce est le moment pour Trowa d'aborder la question de son travail.

----------

Ils prennent leur petit déjeuner sur la terrasse en ce samedi matin où il fait déjà très chaud. Trowa aborde le sujet qui lui tient à cœur : quelle place sera la sienne aux côtés de Quatre, sachant qu'il refuse d'être un homme entretenu.

Quatre sourit, il caresse le visage de Trowa dont les yeux reflètent tant de passion à cet instant.

- Je veux que tu m'aide à gérer mon entreprise.

- Tu crois que je peux le faire ? Je ne connais pas grand-chose au monde des entreprises !

- j'aimerais que tu commences par la sécurité. J'ai déjà demander à Heero de vérifier le système informatique, je pense que tu peux t'occuper du reste.

- Les managuac assurent-ils toujours ta sécurité?

- Oui mais malgré leur expérience je préfère que tu t'en occupes.

- Tu crains quelque un?

- Oui… tu sais j'ai passé l'essentiel de ces trois dernières années au fond d'un lit et cela a attisé bien des convoitises. Je pense que certains voient d'un maivais œil que je reprenne les affaires. J'aimerais que tu m'aides à faire cela et puis…

Quatre sourit à nouveau

- tu ne serais jamais bien loin comme cela…

Quatre l'enlace et trowa accepte sans hésiter. Il l'embrasse encore et encore avant de demander :

- quand je commence

- après notre lune de miel…

Et, à la manière dont Quatre le regarde, Trowa ne peut s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'au bout des oreilles… (et d'ailleurs )


	6. Chapter 6

-1Chapitre 6

Nous devons partir ce soir pour notre lune de miel. Quatre a affrété une navette que nous piloterons nous même pour avoir le maximum d'intimité. Cela fait quatre semaines que je travaille pour Quatre. La semaine précédent ma prise de fonction j'ai accompagné la troupe à l'embarquement. Catherine m'a embrassé mais je sais au fond de mon cœur qu'elle ne l'accepte pas. Cela me fait mal. Tout le monde m'a salué, certains m'ont souhaité bonne chance. Personne n'est vraiment au courant hormis Catherine. Ils n'ont pas vraiment eu le temps de lire les derniers potins, mais ils sauront bientôt, ce que tous les magazines titrent sur leur couverture que « le dernier caprice du richissime prince de L4 est un homme, un saltimbanque de surcroît. La semaine dernière ils annonçaient notre séparation. Après la séance au lit hier soir, je peux dire que notre amour ne fait que croître.

Ils pensent que j'ai pris un nouvel emploi. La plupart ne me connaissent pas vraiment et doivent me prendre pour un type bizarre… J'aimerais que Catherine comprenne, accepte.

Les premiers jours dans la firme, ils m'ont observé puis ils m'ont accepté. Les collaborateurs de Quatre offrent un vivant éventail des personnes brillantes, simplement brillante, brillante et ambitieuse, brillante et requin, brillante et dangereuse. Et il y a ses sœurs dont certaines me semblent avant tout dangereuses.

J'ai désormais un bureau au même étage que lui. Proche mais autonome. Je lui remet une fois par quinzaine un rapport. J'ai pris la sécurité en main. Herero fait un remarquable travail, ce n'est pas étonnant. Pour le reste, le système en place est ingénieux, c'est quatre qui l'a mis en place, mais je suis l'œil qui veille quand quatre a le dos tourné. Je prend aussi connaissance d'un certain nombre de dossiers, surtout en prévision des soirées et repas d'affaire. J'aime ce travail même s'il est différent de celui du cirque. Je suis et je serais toujours souple dans mes activités. Ce qui me plaît et qui me manquait dans le travail au cirque c'est lui, mon double, mon coéquipier. Je peux lui faire entièrement confiance. Nous travaillons en fusion complète et je sais que nous faisons plus que chacun de notre côté.

Quand je lui ai remis le rapport hier soir, il m'a regardé et sourit, puis sans prévenir il m'a fait basculer sur lui pour m'enlacer étroitement et m'embrasser passionnément. Stella, sa jolie et très efficace secrétaire nous a surpris durant notre tendre échange. Elle s'est discrètement retirée, j'ai à peine surpris un sourire sur son visage. Je remarque que désormais quand je suis dans le bureau de quatre elle communique par l'interphone ou par mail. J'aime bien Stella. Elle ressemble à un ange, un ange sexy, et sous son doux sourire se cache une personnalité affirmée et inébranlable. Elle ressemble à son patron…Je lui fait confiance.(enfin après toutefois l'avoir analysée, rechercher tout son passé…elle est une des personnes les plus proches de mon Quatre).

Je finis de faire mes bagages, ceux de quatre sont déjà prêts. Nous n'avons qu'un sac chacun. Je ne peux de m'empêcher de sentir la chaleur qui m'envahit quand je repasse les paroles d'hier soir… « pas la peine de prendre des vêtements » m'a-t-il susurré…des images de quatre, nu, les cheveux défaits, les muscles luisants…il faut se concentrer sur autre chose, les plaisirs charnels sont merveilleux mais je dois garder mes esprits et le protéger.

---------

Il entend une voiture se garer, quelques minutes plus tard Quatre entre dans la chambre. Trowa se tourne pour l'accueillir et l'embrasser.

- Qu'as-tu, tu es un peu rouge et chaud, tu n'es pas malade? Quatre me regarde avec tendresse, j'aime quand il me couve et prend soin de moi. C'était déjà le cas avant la guerre.

- non, je vais bien…

- laisses moi vérifier…Il passe la main sur mon front puis sur mon torse et enfin elle touche à même la peau à travers l'échancrure de ma chemise. Je sens ma température augmenter. Quand il pose la main sur mon cœur, il comprend, son visage s'illumine. Ses yeux prennent une teinte plus vive comme pendant l'amour. Il me serre contre lui et me berce. Il commence à me donner des baisers doux et légers.

- il me tarde d'y être…

- Quatre…

- je t'aime si fort…

- moi aussi…

- nous devons y aller, nous aurons 15 jours rien que pour nous.

L'annonce de notre départ a provoqué un vent de panique et le recul d' innombrables réunions et de déjeuner d'affaires. Certains sont devenus hystériques à croire que nous sommes la cause de faillites d'entreprises. Nous sommes déjà responsables de la destruction de forêts entières avec les feuilles de chou qui nous sont consacrées!

--------

Nous arrivons sur la plate-forme d'embarquement où attend notre navette. Vieux réflexes obligent nous jetons un rapide coup d'œil pour voir si tout est en ordre. Quand tout à coup nous voyons apparaître Heero et Duo en personne !

- (Quatre relativement énervés) que faîtes vous ici…

- et ben vieux c'est pas ce que l'on appelle un accueil chaleureux ! (duo qui sourit comme un maniaque, il a bien grandit aussi, beau mec)

- …(Heero, pas mal aussi même s'il est toujours aussi peu causant, dans ces yeux je vois deux choses, un, que s'il est là c'est qu'il est d'accord, petit opportuniste, et deux, que si je mate trop visiblement son copain je vivrais pas longtemps)

- Bonjour Duo ! Bonjour Herero Salam ale Koum! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite sur l'embarquement de ma navette pour ma lune de miel ?

- Fait pas cette tête Kat-chan, on va vous laisser tranquille avec tro-man, on a dit que tu aurais de la place pour deux copains qui auraient aussi envi de prendre un peu de bon temps, soit cool buddy, dépannes nous!

- tu te fous de moi, avec l'autre silencieux qui te tiens la fesse vous avez assez détourner de fonds d'Oz pour vivre 10 vies sans bosser !

- soit pas grincheux vieux, on te laissera faire tes galipettes en paix…(sourire de maniaque) rougit pas sexy-boy (non je rêve, il s'adresse à moi là, mais je veux une lune de miel romantique et câline, moi, avec mon dieu du nord rien que pour moi ! Mais quesque je raconte moi //.°//.o//.O! ….//O!, Est-ce que l'abus de sexe est dangereux pour le cerveaux, je sais plus où j'suis…)

- Hé ho Tro-man, allo allo, ici L4 à L3 !!! Dis dons Kat' ton copain il a déjà décollé…

- mon chéri, mon amour (Quatre me regarde avec sollicitude, je fond).

Pendant ce temps les deux autres se sont glissés dans la navette. Nous devons nous résigner. Heero se saisit des commandes et c'est direction la Terre. Il ne fait pas confiance aux autres. Mais il ressemble moins à un iceberg. Même s'il ne parle pas, il laisse voir ses émotions, surtout quand il regarde Duo, là c'est un feux d'artifices, amour, passion, tendresse, possessivité, léger agacement…

Quatre qui n'a plus à piloter s'installe et m'installe sur ses genoux. Il commence sans aucune gène ni pudeur d'ailleurs à me caresser et me donner des baisers. Duo rougit en nous voyant et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire, duo est malgré ses bavardages un grand timide, surtout quant à ses sentiments. Je me demande quand même pendant mes derniers moments de lucidité pourquoi ils sont là. Mais vite je déconnecte, emporté par un tourbillon de sensations.

Je suis en état second, une douce béatitude m'habite. Je ne pensais pas que faire l'amour dans une navette spatiale me procurerait autant de plaisir. Je ne savais que c'était un de mes fantasmes. Peut-être la revanche de toutes ces errances solitaire dans l'espace, avec la mort au trousses.

Il dort encore à mes côtés. Je le regarde, je caresse son corps à peine couvert par le drap, avec mes yeux. Je laisse errer mes doigts sur sa poitrine, son ventre où ses muscles se contractent. Je remonte sur ses épaules, je m'approche et commence à l'embrasse dans le cou et sur ses lèvres. Il se tourne sur le côté en se réveillant, j'en profite pour l'enlacer. Puis je prends sa jambe et je la remonte sur ma taille. Il gémit et ronronne ce qui m'excite encore plus. Je lui fait l'amour doucement profitant de son demi sommeil, il se laisse aller complètement au plaisir.

Notre lune de miel a commencé.

Quelques heures plus tard nous sortons de la cabine pour découvrir une scène très touchante et inattendue. Heero aux commandes toujours concentré. Sur ses cuisses la tète de Duo qui s'est endormi, ses doigts caressent amoureusement quelques mèches échappées de la natte. Il nous jète un regard en coin.

- Nous allons nous reposer à notre tour, quatre tu prends les commandes?

- Ok Heero on assure le voyage jusqu'à la terre.

Heero prend dans ses bras d'un geste d'une surprenante douceur un Duo encore endormi. Avant de franchir le seuil il s'immobilise pour nous dire de sa voix froide mais teintée d'une once d'ironie :

- Et Quatre…les cabines ne sont pas insonorisées, toi et ta « petite corne de gazelle » ne vous endormez pas aux commandes.

Il part avec son précieux fardeau dans une cabine au fond du couloir. Moi je reste bouche bée. Quatre rigole doucement mais s'installe pour piloter et faire les réglages.

- Quatre, nous allons où sur Terre?

- c'est une surprise mon cœur

- il faut que tu arrêtes avec ces surnoms ridicules en public…

- ce que pensent les autres je m'en fout. Tu as honte?

- je n'ai pas honte de t'aimer.

- alors où est le problème?

- nous ne sommes pas seuls…

- nous sommes seuls et les autres ne comptent pas. Rien que toi mon amour.

- Quatre (je l'enlace pas derrière et je ne peux m'empêcher de le câliner)

- tu me déconcentres mon amour, tu es insatiable

- comme si toi tu ne l'étais pas…

Nous restons ainsi dans notre douce bulle, jusqu'à ce que la Terre apparaisse, magnifique, si bleu

Je vais réveiller Duo et Heero. Ils sont réveillés en fait. Et très occupés.

La navette atterrit sur le spacioport de Tokyo. Nous prenons ensuite un vol pour Tahiti et enfin de Papeete un petit avion à dix places que Quatre va piloter. Il vérifie rapidement l'appareil aidé d'heero. Nous décollons et au bout de trois quarts d'heure nous atterrissons sur une petite piste improvisée dans une île qui semble peu habitée.

Je lui demande où nous sommes, il me répond comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit :

- mais chez nous! J'ai acheté cette île paradisiaque pour que nous soyons tranquilles…enfin presque (regard appuyé à l'autre couple). Heero se contente d'un sourire en coin. Duo hausse les épaules :

- cette île est assez grande pour nous quatre.

- (heero) où est la maison?

- juste à coté derrière ces cocotiers

Nous y allons c'est une merveilleuse maison typique des îles avec ses terrasses, une piscine. L'intérieur est décoré richement mais sans trop. Notre chambre comporte un grand lit à baldaquin en voilage blanc et du mobilier simple et design en bois exotiques. Elle donne sur un terrasse et bien sur un lagon et l'océan. Un petit paradis. Quand je ressort je ne suis pas vraiment surpris de retrouver un couple qui s'occupe de l'intendance. Ils s'expriment en français avec un fort accent tahitien. Ils sont surpris et content que je réponde en français. Ils m'expliquent qu'ils viennent en bateau d'une île voisine pour la journée. Elle nous a préparé de quoi manger et toute sorte de jus de fruit. Je lui demande si elle peut nous les servir sur la terrasse du salon. Elle se dirige prestement vers la cuisine un beau sourire sur le visage. Lui me dit qu'il fait le jardinage et s'en va.

Nous nous retrouvons sur la terrasse, allongés sur des transats savourant nos jus de fruits exotiques. Nous sommes si bien.

Après un bon moment à nous reposer et à discuter de nos vies, nous décidons de prendre un bain dans le lagon.

J'ai ainsi appris qu'Heero et Duo étaient ensemble même avant la paix, en fait suite à une bataille où heero pensait avoir perdu Duo. Leurs relations étaient parfois orageuses mais moins que l'on pourrait s'y attendre. Je pense même qu'ils mènent une vie très calme. Ils se complètent et s'apaisent. Heero semble plus ouvert, et surtout il ne peut avoir de doute sur ses sentiments pour Duo, ses yeux brillent si fort quand il le regarde et il le regarde en permanence.

Wufei que je pensait être avec Sally était en fait le compagnon non officiel de Zechs (lui aussi aime les blonds!). Relena l'a mauvaise.

---------------------

L'eau est douce comme de la soie, transparente. Je me sens enlacé et mes lèvres sont capturées par mon amour, nous nageons l'un contre l'autre, nous caressant. Un peu plus loin Heero et Duo font de même.

Nous sommes au paradis et mon bonheur ne peut être plus parfait.

---------------------

Mais le paradis n'est pas de ce monde.


	7. Chapter 7

-1Chapitre 7

Quatre et moi nous nageons tout doucement pour de pas couler, l'eau autour de nous est comme de la soie. Le soleil commence à descendre.

A ce moment là le hurlement de heero déchire la béatitude de ces instants de bonheur intense.

- requin !

- Trowa ne bouge plus !

Je vois l'aileron se diriger vers nous. Le requin n'attaque pas directement, il va d'abord faire le tour avant de lancer son attaque. Heero lance le harpon qu'il avait emporté. Quatre l'attrape et me repousse violemment

- regagne la plage

- non!

- tu sais bien que nous ne pouvons pas nous défendre à deux, je t'en supplie Trowa, vite!

Je sais que je le mets en danger en traînant, je connais le monde des prédateurs…

Il commence à faire du bruit ce qui détourne l'attention du squale de moi. Je nage rapidement et j'ai tôt fait de regagner la plage où m'attendent Duo et Heero. En fait Heero court à la maison récupérer un harpon, sous ses cris le jardinier est arrivé affolé puis le conduit où sont rangés les outils. Mais malgré ses efforts je sais que Quatre doit se débrouiller seul. Il a plongé, je vois l'aileron tourner autour de lui. Et puis plus rien.

Du sang, du sang se répand à la surface de l'eau, non , non! Quatre! Je me sens ceinturé et immobilisé, j'ai beau me débattre ils me tiennent trop fermement. Ma vision se brouille, mon esprit s'embrume, ma gorge brûle à force de hurler. Quand tout à coup il apparaît surgissant de l'eau, comme un dieu des temps anciens, tenant son harpon victorieusement. Les bras qui m'enserrent disparaissent et je manque tomber. Je m'élance vers lui, il faut que le touche, je le serre, m'assure qu'il n'a rien.

Il rigole quand je le serre à l'étouffer

- tu ne crois pas qu'un petit requin bleu va me faire peur

Pour le faire taire je capture ses lèvres, il me serre à son tour. Des raclements de gorges se font entendre.

Je laisse sa bouche mais je le tiens contre moi. Je remarque qu'il grimace légèrement quand il avance pour leur parler. Il est blessé, une ligne fine court le long de sa jambe d'où s'échappe du sang. Il a à peine le temps de leur dire quelques mots que je l'entraîne vers la maison. Si j'avais pu je l'aurais pris dans mes bras mais il fait bien 40 kg de muscles de plus que moi.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, je le soigne et je bande sa plaie, elle est sans gravité et ne laissera probablement aucune cicatrice. Dès que j'ai fini je suis entraîné dans notre chambre. Nous faisons l'amour avec passion mais aussi sauvagement. La douceur viendra après. Nous avons frôler le danger, la séparation. Je pense aussi que cela prend racine plus profondément en nous, dans notre passé, avec ses dangers qui nous faisaient montée le taux d'adrénaline. Mais alors nous ne pouvions pas l'assouvir, nous étions condamnés à ne pas exprimer nos sentiments. C'était un peu nous consumer de l'intérieur. A l'époque que n'aurais je donné pour le serrer contre moi à un retour de mission !

Quelques heures plus tard, nous retrouvons les autres pour le repas du soir. J'ai retrouvé assez mes esprits pour leur dire merci. Ils comprennent et leurs mains liées montrent à quel point ils ont vécu des circonstances identiques et bien plus douloureuses encore.

- Quatre (Heero) nous avons inspecté avec Jean (le jardinier) la barrière de corail qui protège le lagon et elle est endommagée, ce qui explique que des requins aient pu entrer.

- Nous verrons ce que l'on peut faire, nous avons la piscine mais ce n'est pas pareil !

- Quatre, la barrière a été volontairement endommagée, ce ne peut être le fruit du hasard, par un bateau en déroute…

Quatre ne répondit rien mais je pense qu'ils s'étaient compris avec Heero.

- Quatre (trowa) dis moi ce qui se passe.

- mon chéri, tu te doutes que dans ma position, je suis une cible privilégiée pour un tas de personnes, concurrents, mafias, anciens soldats d'Oz…

- mais qui pouvait savoir pour notre lune de miel, à part quelque un de proche, pouvant accéder à certaines données?

- certaines de mes sœurs (que ta voie est froide)

- C'est là que tu interviens Heero?

- effectivement, tu assures très bien la sécurité de quatre depuis un mois. Duo et moi nous surveillons l'extérieur et certaines grosses affaires de sécurités internationales pour les Préventers. Les deux étant liés. Quatre ne voulait pas de garde du corps pour votre de lune de miel mais une fuite est toujours possible et… nous pensions que vu les circonstances vous ne seriez pas très concentrés sur les questions de sécurité.

- Cela m'a paru un peu étrange cette histoire de vacances gratuites, mais vous avez raison, j'ai réagit si peu parce que j'avais la tête ailleurs. Que faisons nous maintenant ? (trowa)

- nous profitons de notre lune de miel et nous aviserons lors de notre retour sur L4.

- Jean propose de tendre un filet sur la faille de la barrière, cela devrait faire l'affaire.

- très bien! Que pensez vous de siroter un petit cocktail sur la terrasse, Maeva est la reine des pina colada !.

Malgré la douceur de ces moments, je ne peux pas oublier que le danger rôde autour de nous.

Les conversations se poursuivent toujours, j'apprends à les connaître et sur le fond le Heero et le Duo d'aujourd'hui sont assez différents d'avant, ce sont de jeunes adultes qui apprennent à vivre avec un lendemain en perspective. Ils s'emploient à construire leur avenir ensemble, ensemble ils financent un orphelinat. Je pense qu'ils vont adopter plus tard des enfants quand ils seront prêts. Je sens à travers les paroles de Duo qu'il a peur de lui-même de ses réactions. Il suit une thérapie avec Sally, mais qui peut comprendre vraiment les traumatismes que nous avons subi en tant qu'enfants soldats et pilotes de gun dam? Heero semble une force inébranlable. Comment douter qu'ils réussiront quand on connaît la détermination d'Heero? J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'ils seront heureux.

---------

Nous sommes allongés, nus sur le lit. Les voiles nous protègent des insectes qui tourbillonnent autour de la petite lampe de chevet qui éclaire doucement le lit. Il fait encore chaud mais nous n'avons pas allumé les ventilateurs pour entendre l'océan. L'air est chargé des senteurs lourdes des plantes tropicales.

Nous nous caressons tendrement. L'un en face de l'autre, tu me fais rougir, il faudra encore un peu de temps pour que je m'habitue pleinement à me donner à toi sans pudeur ni restrictions.

Tu sais lire au fond de mon cœur les peurs secrètes.

- la vie en temps de paix a ses propres guerres mon amour, différentes certes, mais bien présentes. Mais qu'importe mon amour si tu es à mes côtés pour se battre, comme avant, pour toujours

- pour toujours Quatre, mon amour…

---------

Le reste du séjour s'est déroulé dans le bonheur absolu, à nous détendre, à faire l'amour, dans ce petit bout de paradis hors du temps. Nous avons été plus en éveil face à d'éventuelles menaces mais sans plus et à nous quatre nous sommes capables de beaucoup…

J'ai eu un regard en arrière quand le petit avion a décollé pour nous ramener à Papeete. Ta main a pris la mienne, ta peau dorée par le soleil contrastant sur la mienne couleur pain d'épices. Juste quelques regards curieux à l'aréoport, guère étonnant vu notre dégaine, short, chemise fleuri sur corps bronzé, j'avais l'impression que nos tendres activités étaient écrites sur mon visage. Vive les lunettes noires.

----------

Le retour sur L4 a été sans encombres bien qu'un peu triste.

-----------

Nous nous sommes changés avant de descendre de la navette, de longues robes blanches sur nos pantalons bouffants. Quatre a mis un turban. Et bien sûr les lunettes noires qui ne nous quittent quasiment jamais.

Nous nous sommes faits littéralement mitraillé par les photographes, Heero était un peu nerveux et je me suis retrouvé en état second, des années en arrière, reprenant les vieilles stratégies de protection. Les questions n'ont pas manquées mais une a retenu notre attention.

- la rumeur disant que M. bloom est un ancien pilote de gun dam est-elle vrai ?

Quatre a superbement démenti, mais pas de doute certaines de ces sœurs étaient à l'origine des fuites et connaissant les antécédents de L4, ces révélations étaient dangereuse pour la stabilité politique du satellite.

Elles avaient quand même oublier que leur frère était un gun dam pilote et indéniablement le cerveau, que son petit ami était aussi un pilote de gun dam ainsi que ses deux meilleurs amis. Qu'attaquer de front des gun dam pilotes, les armées de Oz ni avaient pas suffit.

Quatre parce que c'était ses sœurs allait le faire en douceur, parce que c'était des traîtresses serait implacable.

--------------------

La traque a été méthodique, patiente. Les pièges habilement posés, il s'agissait des sœurs de Quatre après tout, la stratégie semble couler dans leur veine. Je crois que Quatre avait des doutes sur certaines, mais quand tout fut découvert, je pense qu'il a été surpris. Sur Sarah qui s'est finalement révélée hors de cause alors qu'ouvertement c'est une des plus critiques, mais c'est peut être aussi une face de sa terrible honnêteté mais aussi de ses peurs secrètes. Je crois qu'il a souffert pour Jamela, la petite dernière, celle qui n'a qu'un an de plus que lui, la plus proche. Elle qui avait partagé ses jeux, la souffrance d'avoir perdu une mère trop tôt…Je pense qu'à 21 ans elle est encore très influençable par ses sœurs mais aussi son mari, prince d'un Etat minuscule sous la houlette de Quatre, faussement traditionaliste aussi ambitieux que sa bêtise. Nous avons identifié les six avec certitudes. Sarah et d'autres avaient apparemment constitué un embryon de résistance. Cinq de ses sœurs n'étaient pas au courant, mariées ou poursuivant des études au loin.

Elles ont perdu leurs postes, se trouvant exilées dans des contrées éloignées sous divers prétextes. Jamela a quitté son mari. Ce dernier a perdu la vie quelques mois après dans un accident de navette dû à une défection des systèmes d'alimentation des réacteurs.

Ce n'est pas Quatre qui est à l'origine de cet accident. Il sait, il ne peut que savoir au fond de lui.

Ceux qui s'attaque à mon amour, notre amour je les éliminerais sans pitié.

Je l'aime jusqu'à en mourir, jusqu'au meurtre.

Je n'ai pas d'excuse. Je suis et je resterais toujours un assassin. Et je tuerais à nouveau si besoin il y a.

La guerre nous a coupé irrémédiablement en deux .

côté pile, Triton bloom, côté face Trowa Barton.

Côté pile t'aime avec douceur/côté face t'aime à la folie

Je t'aime


	8. Chapter 8

-1Chapitre 8

Le temps passe, vite, trop vite.

Aujourd'hui nous avons franchi encore un pas dans notre vie commune. Tu m'as présenté Jibril qui est le fils de ta sœur défunte Iria. Son père est aussi mort pendant la guerre. C'est encore un enfant, il a sept ans, qui vit dans un luxueux internat privé que tu paies. Il me regarde avec méfiance. Il est timide même avec toi, mais on aperçoit de l'admiration dans ses yeux quand il te parle.

Il passe le vendredi avec nous. Il vient d'arriver dans ta limousine avec chauffeur, habillé d'un costume cravate que j'aurais eu du mal à payer avec mon salaire du cirque.

Ses manières sont parfaites, distinguées mais certainement pas naturelles pour un enfant si jeune.

Tu le serres dans tes bras puis tu me présentes, comme ton compagnon. Il reste manifestement dubitatif sur la notion de « compagnon » mais me salue poliment.

Nous passons dans la bibliothèque où tu lui fais servir du thé et des gâteaux. Cela ressemble plus à un entretien entre personnes du beau monde qu'à une réunion entre un oncle et son neveu.

Il mange avec nous. Le seul moment où il se laisse un peu aller c'est quand nous nous baignons. Je surprend ses regards étonnés quand tu me touches avec tendresse. Il ne m'adresse pas la parole. D'ailleurs je vous laisse après la piscine.

Il part vers 18 heure.

-------------

Nous sommes allongés sur notre lit, notre petit cocon de voiles blancs. Tu me caresses tendrement comme tu aimes le faire chaque soir comme pour t'assurer que je suis bien là. Moi aussi j'aime ce contact qui me fait sentir vivant.

- Mon chéri, je voudrais te demander quelque chose de très important, pour moi, mais je veux ton accord car cela nous engagera tous les deux.

- De quoi s'agit-il Quatre?

- de mon neveu jibril, je voudrais qu'il vienne vivre avec nous, je ne veux pas qu'il reste dans cet internat quand il peut vivre au sein de sa famille. En plus j'aimerais qu'il prenne ma suite.

- Si tu le veux, je ne m'y opposerais pas.

- Mais Trowa cela veut dire qu'il sera notre enfant, nous ne serons plus seuls…

- Si tel est ton souhait, je t'aiderais, même si je n'y connais pas grand-chose. De plus je ne pense pas qu'il me considère comme un membre de sa famille.

- Il faudra bien, tu es mon mari et il faudra qu'il te considère comme son deuxième père !

- Quatre…

Qu'as-tu mon chéri?

Je ne peux que le serrer contre moi et le caresser de mes lèvres.

- tu viens de faire de moi le mari et le père le plus heureux du monde…

---------------

Dire que cela s'est fait dans la facilité serait beaucoup dire…

Je ne pense pas que Jibril ai quitté l'internat avec beaucoup de regrets, il semble s'être fait rapidement des amis dans sa nouvelle école. Mais les sœurs de Quatre furent réticentes à cette nouvelle situation. Elles pensaient que deux hommes, avec nos passés, n'étaient pas ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de cadre familial idéal. Elles pensaient que nous n'y connaissions pas grand-chose en matière d'éducation d'enfant, elles n'avaient pas tort.

Les débuts furent un peu chaotiques d'ailleurs.

Jibril avait reçu une bonne éducation mais assez traditionnelle. Alors lorsqu'il voit son oncle m'embrasser, ce que Quatre n'hésite pas à faire en public, il est choqué. Quatre est appelé oncle. Moi je ne suis pas appelé. Je suis un être indéfini pour lui, hors des cadres. Il se conduit poliment envers moi mais je vois clairement qu'il est mal à l'aise. Je préfère ne pas repenser au moment où il a compris que son oncle et « moi » dormions dans le même lit et qu'il ne fallait pas entrer sans prévenir dans notre chambre.

Je pense que les remarques qu'il reçoit à l'école ne sont pas non plus étrangères à son malaise.

J'essaie de ne pas le brusquer. Après tout, qui plus que moi peut comprendre ce qu'est de perdre ses parents jeune et d'être projeté dans un monde dont on ne connaît pas les règles. Je m'attache à lui presque par mégarde. Il faut dire qu'il est doux et calme. Bon élève à l'école il fait tout pour satisfaire Quatre. Il ne lui ressemble pas physiquement. Il est encore petit, brun et mat de peau. Ses yeux noirs sont très beaux et expressifs. Il dégage lui aussi cette aura que j'aime tant chez Quatre, cette aura douce et chaleureuse qui fait qu'on se sent bien en leur présence.

Jibril est depuis six mois chez nous et nous commençons à prendre nos marques. La venue de Duo et Heero le WE précédent a été assez mouvementée. Je crois que Jibril a eu même un peu peur de Duo qui n'a pas manqué de le serrer dans ses bras et de le caliner. Il s'est discrètement éclipsé dès qu'il a pu! Duo s'est fait copieusement traité de Baka natté par son petit ami, mais il est clair qu'il désire un enfant. Ils ne vont par tarder à adopter un enfant. Je crois qu'ils seront de bons parents, ils ont tant d'amour à donner. Certes ils ne sont pas des parents classiques mais je crois qu'ils s'équilibrent l'un l'autre.

Nous avons reçu aussi Wufei et Zech. Un drôle de couple ces deux là aussi. Wufei est très différent d'avant. C'est un homme plutôt timide qui n'a plus cette agressivité maladive. Il a repris ses études en médecine, brillamment. Zech est plus volubile et il couve sa petite poupée de porcelaine! Oui le wufei de maintenant me fait penser à une poupée délicate. Il est resté très fin, il a un peu grandit. Mais à côté Zech fait l'effet d'être une montagne. Il est toujours aussi beau et aristocratique mais curieusement son fond est naturel et peu conventionnel. Il est conseillé de sa sœur mais il dit à demi mots que leurs relations n'ont rien de chaleureuses. Réléna accepte mal sa relation avec Wufei si peut conforme à ce que l'on attend d'un prince héritier et sans doute d'un grand frère. Elle n'a jamais accepté complètement la relation de Heero et Duo. Elle enchaîne les liaisons sans lendemain. Il pense qu'elle se mariera avec un politicien. Elle assure correctement ses fonctions.

J'espère que nous serons amenés à nous voir plus souvent.

-----------------------------

Aujourd'hui l'école nous a appelé, Jibril s'est battu avec deux autres gamins. Quatre est en visio-conférence, je ne veux pas le déranger et c'est moi qui vais à l'école. Je ne m'arrête pas à la petite humiliation du directeur qui me demande à quel titre je viens chercher le petit. Je réponds du tac au tac que je suis le responsable de la sécurité de Quatre. Il en a eu pour son argent. En homme habile, il comprend que continuer sur cette voie est dangereux. Il me conduit vers l'infirmerie. Jibril est assis et attend. L'infirmière m'indique qu'il n'a que quelques bleus et des égratignures. Il me regarde et se lève pour venir à mes côtés. J'ai envie de lui prendre la main. Il semble si petit et si seul à cet instant. Pourquoi hésiter?

Je lui prend la main et l'entraîne vers la sortie. Il semble un peu surpris mais me serre la main en retour, accord tacite.

Jusqu'à la maison, nous n'avons pas parlé.

Une fois arrivé je lui ai demandé de m'attendre dans le salon. Je suis passé dans la cuisine pour faire un peu de chocolat chaud et prendre de quoi goûter. Il mange de bon appétit mais je dois lui poser les questions.

- jibril pourquoi t'es tu battu à l'école, tu sais que c'est mal.

- le fait que mon oncle vive avec un autre homme est mal

- ton oncle ne vit pas avec un autre homme

Il me regarde interloqué

- ton oncle vit avec moi.

- tu es un homme

- je suis un homme mais aussi la personne qu'il aime et qui l'aime. C'est pour cela que tu t'es battu?

- …

- c'est pour cela, il faut que tu me répondes

- ils ont dit que tonton était une femme, qui pleurait tout le tant, une « folle » et c'est pour ça qu'il vivait avec un homme, qu'il irait pour cela en enfer…et que moi aussi je serais plus tard comme lui…

Des larmes pointent au coin de ses yeux

- jibril tu sais que te battre ne te servira à rien…

- mais

- tu ne pourras jamais empêcher les gens de penser ce qu'ils veulent…

- mais je ne serais pas une femme!

- Jibril, Quatre n'est pas une femme, et tu seras plus tard un homme libre de vivre comme il l'entend.

- je vais être puni?

- je ne sais pas, c'est lui qui décidera

-merci…….trowa?

- de rien mon chéri, appelles moi comme tu veux, tu n'es pas obligé de m'appeler oncle.

Quatre et lui ont eu une longue conversation cette nuit là. Les choses se sont améliorées petit à petit.

Nous avons formés au fil des années une famille, et même si pour lui je suis « Trowa » nous avons une grande complicité et de vrais sentiments.

----------------------------

Demain Jibril se marie. Les années ont passé comme un instant. Quatre dort à mes côtés, il est très ému par tout cela. Il a déjà 21 ans et nous 35 ans. Nous nous aimons comme au premier jour. J'espère que Jibril connaîtra ce bonheur avec sa compagne.

Nos amis viendront, Heero, Duo et leurs enfants, deux filles et un petit garçons de trois ans, un petit démon au dire d'Heero… Wufei et Zech seront aussi présents. Wei brillamment soutenu sa thèse de spécialité en neurosciences. Il va poursuivre sa recherche tout en assurant sa carrière de chirurgien. Il semble si heureux de sauver des vies. Il rayonne sous le regard protecteur de son ange gardien.

Catherine sera là aussi avec son mari et ses enfants. Son fils triton est de l'avis de tous ma copie conforme…Je suis heureux qu'elle m'ai pardonné.

Il faut que je dorme un peu, pour être en forme demain.

J'embrasse une dernière fois mon grand fauve qui d'ailleurs ronronne dans son sommeil et m'enlace par réflexe.


	9. Chapter 9

-1Chapitre 9

Tout est prêt, Quatre est un peu nerveux comme tout père mariant son fiston. Je suis assez ému moi-même. La salle principale est magnifiquement décorée dans les tons blanc, crème et doré. C'est très luxueux mais de bon goût. Les parents d'Aida (la fiancée de Jibril) ont vite laissé l'organisation de la réception à Quatre... Jibril est en train de s'habiller à l'étage. Quatre a disparu dans les cuisines, les invités ne sont pas encore arrivés. J'aime ce moment de calme avant la fête, j'erre vérifiant les derniers détails. J'attrape au vol un serveur qui a préparé les premières coupes de champagne pour accueillir les invités. Je prend une coupe et continue à me promener. Je regrette que Quatre et moi nous ne puissions nous marier. C'est impossible sur L4 et le faire ailleurs n'aurait pas de sens. Je sais que pour lui cela n'a pas d'importance, je suis son mari comme il l'est pour moi. Mais parfois j'aimerais le dire, voici mon mari... et pas seulement mon compagnon. Je crois qu'au bout de 15 ans tout le monde s'est habitué à cette situation, cela n'a pas toujours été le cas.

Je me revois dans cette même pièce quelques années en arrière, cela ne faisait pas plus d'un an que nous étions ensemble. Grande soirée mondaine où tout le gratin s'était donné rendez vous. J'ai enfilé le masque. Je ne compte pas les regards en biais, les ricanements. J'ai surpris une femme couverte de bijoux, aussi clinquante qu'un arbre de noël, assurant d'un air connaisseur que je ne "tiendrais" pas une année encore. Au détour d'un petit four j'ai appris que je n'étais pas seulement "l'excentricité du jour", le "clown du milliardaire", le "toy boy", mais aussi le parfum du mois. Selon les journaux à scandales nous nous sommes trompés quelques milliers de fois...

Le soir même Quatre m'a donné des preuves de son amour…

Rachid m'informe que Duo et Heero sont arrivés. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en les voyant arriver endimanchés, si sérieux dans leur rôle de papa poule ! Duo arrange la ceinture bleu de l'aînée, Heero est un expert en natte, bouclettes, s'occupe lui, de la cadette. Le petit dernier regarde un peu ébahi autour de lui, pas de doute qu'il ne pensait pas voir une salle de jeu aussi grande! Je ne peux m'empêcher de dire aux enfants que Quatre est dans la cuisine et qu'une gourmandise les attend. Ils s'élancent et courent vers la fameuse pièce, à l'air du petit dernier, je sais qu'il a tiré à Duo... A l'occasion je m'attire un regard meurtrier des deux pères (Duo arrive presque à avoir le regard glacial qu'Heero, les futurs prétendants auront fort à faire...) qui voient tous leurs efforts ruinés, imaginant déjà les tâches de chocolat, les nattes défaites... Nous nous serrons chaleureusement, oui nous nous sommes vus hier mais quand même c'est un jour particulier. Avec Heero nous voyons les derniers détails pour la sécurité.

Et Duo s'est enfuit vers les cuisines, est-ce vraiment pour surveiller les enfants?

Heero s'excuse et se dirige à son tour dans les cuisines (alors que nous avons plus d'une dizaine de salons, boudoirs, bureaux, bibliothèque… ils semblent tous vouloir aller dans la cuisine !)

Zech et Wufei arrivent à leur tour. Wufei me salue posément comme Zech. Les années passant il s'est habitué à s'afficher avec son compagnon. Zech toujours aussi beau le tient de manière possessive. Wufei n'exprime pas ses sentiments en public, mais je sais depuis les années de guerre que Chang doit énormément l'aimer pour se laisser aller ainsi. Je fais le petit pari intérieur que notre fier Dragon doit être un volcan dans l'intimité !

Puis arrive Réléna ainsi que son époux. Très belle dans sa robe de soirée. Elle me salue poliment mais sans aucune chaleur. Le courant n'est jamais vraiment passé entre nous. Elle me regarde un peu de haut, pour elle je suis dans le même clan que Duo et Wufei, ceux qui détournent les hommes du droit chemin. Son mari est un très bel homme, brillant, mais il dégage une certaine froideur. Leurs deux enfants, Milliard et Hélène sont gentils.

Suivent les sœurs de Quatre, toujours aussi innombrables, mais au fil des années j'ai appris à les connaître. Elles me saluent la plupart comme un beau-frère. Leurs maris aussi même s'ils se montrent un peu réservés. Depuis la mort de l'un d'entre eux il y a 14 ans, ils se méfient un peu de moi.

Les invités se succèdent, à cela aussi je me suis habitué, à gérer le flux, les mondanités. Il me tarde que Quatre arrive.

Comme si mes pensées se matérialisaient, il est là à mes côtés. Après un rapide baiser, il m'aide à accueillir la foule.

Je suis encore à ses côtés quand il prononce le discours avec l'imam. Cette partie de la réception est en fait un rite très codifié qui équivaut à la célébration dans une église. Quand nous prenons place autour de la table, il me prend la main discrètement et me la serre tendrement. Après tant d'années nous n'avons pas besoin de parler pour nous comprendre.

La réception se poursuit dans la bonne humeur. Dans la salle de bal, les mariés ouvrent la danse sur une valse. Quatre danse comme le veut la tradition avec la belle-mère. C'est Réléna qui danse avec le beau-père. Puis c'est nous qui dansons et pour une fois, exceptionnellement, je laisse tomber le masque, je savoure pleinement de danser dans ses bras. Il me serre doucement contre lui, partageant toutes les émotions qui me traversent à ce moment précis. Je lui chuchote à l'oreille combien je l'aime. C'est un moment magique où la réalité semble abolit, les lumières dorées tourbillonnent autour de nous comme ma musique douce, je me sens si bien, si pleinement heureux.

A un moment je lève la tête et je vois les autres couples danser. Les mariés tourbillonnent au milieu de nous, ils sont si beaux, rayonnants.

La soirée passe vite. A trois heure du matin les premiers invités partent, ainsi que le jeune couple.

Jibril me serre dans ses bras juste avant de franchir le seuil de la porte. Que de chemin parcouru depuis son arrivé. Nous sommes devenus un peu comme père et fils, à notre manière, en silence, en toute confiance…Quand je le vois si heureux, bon, fier…Je me dis que nous y sommes arrivés. J'espère que nous lui avons donné les moyens de réussir. Il s'envole désormais seul, responsable. Bonne chance mon fils de cœur.

Nous nous retrouvons seuls. Seul comme nous ne l'avons plus été depuis l'arrivée de Jibril. Nous allons nous coucher. Je l'enlace, j'ai besoin de sa présence, de sa chaleur. Les années passant nous avons de moins en moins tendance à dormir enlacés, blottis oui mais pas plus pour des raisons de confort.

- ça va mon chéri? (quatre)

- oui, la réception était très réussie…

- tu a été très ému, comme moi…

- oui, …. tu sais, j'aurais aimé aussi que l'on puisse se marier nous aussi…

Il me serre un peu plus fort. Je lui embrasse l'épaule et je tourne un peu la tête pour m'installer plus confortablement. Mon regard s'arrête sur le petit bracelet en argent incrusté de turquoises. Je le caresse. Il rapproche son bras étendu sur le lit pour que je puisse continuer mon geste plus facilement. Il m'embrasse les cheveux. J'aime ces moments de tendresse.

Je me rappelle plusieurs fois où j'ai entendu Réléna railler ce petit bracelet, elle n'a jamais comprit le regard que lui lançait à ce moment là Quatre. Du pur mépris et peut-être même un peu de pitié, il ne lui a jamais expliqué non plus. Comment lui expliquer? Le mot amour lui-même ne peut résumer le lien qui nous lie.

Ses sœurs pensent que c'est une sorte de grigri ou de signe religieux.

Je suis le seul à savoir, à savoir que Quatre quand il refuse de s'en séparer le moindre instant, refuse de porter d'autre bijoux, dit clairement à ceux qui veulent voir, qu'il m'appartient, tout simplement.

C'est peut-être cela la nature de notre lien, simple et mystérieux, profondément étranger aux autres.

--------------

Les années passent, nos enfants sont des adultes, nous sommes de jeunes grands pères. Quatre, à ma grande surprise a très tôt associé Jibril et quelque uns de ses autres neveux et nièces à la conduite des affaires.

Il m'a demandé si je voulait bien passer le reste de notre vie à voyager, à profiter de nos petits-enfants, de nos amis.

Je n'ai pas hésité un seul instant.

La vieillesse ne nous a pas épargné et les années de guerres nous ont finalement rattraper

Nous sommes depuis quelques mois dans le sud de la France pour nous reposer. Je ne sais pas si nous pourrons retourner un jour sur L4.

----------------------

Quatre est malade du cœur. Il paraît encore si jeune et si fort pour ses 65 ans. Pourtant je sais que son cœur bat de plus en plus faiblement. Trop de déchirements, trop de responsabilité, trop d'empathie. Il est allongé sur une chaise longue, au soleil bienfaisant de ce printemps terrestre si radieux.

Je lui tiens la main. Je lui ai fait un peu de lecture, il dit qu'il aime ma voix, il est fou, il me répond avec ce petit quelque chose dans les yeux que le temps n'a pas effacé, qu'il est fou amoureux.

----------------------

Quatre est mort à la fin de l'été, dans son sommeil. Je n'ai pas pleuré car notre séparation sera brève.

Je prépare un message pour la famille et nos amis. Je préviens aussi le médecin et remercie les infirmières.

Je demande à rester seul avec lui.

Je le regarde, il semble juste endormi sur ces draps blancs. Les voiles se soulève doucement quand l'air encore doux du matin entre par la fenêtre. Je regarde ensuite le petit portrait que tu emportes partout. Enfin le bracelet qui luit doucement à ton poignet.

Je vais dans la salle d'eau. Je prend un rasoir. Je me rassis à tes côtés. Je prends ta main et de l'autre pose la pointe du rasoir sur ma jugulaire. Cela ne fait pas mal. Les vieux réflexes sont là. Moins d'une minute, et nous ne seront plus jamais séparés. Sans bruits pour n'alerter personne.

Ces quelques instants, si brefs, mais où j'ai encore le temps de voir les moments de notre vie.

Juste avant que mon cœur ne s'arrête, je repense à la fois où il a battu si fort pour la première fois, quand j'ai posé les yeux sur le petit portrait caché dans ta chambre.

Je t'aime.


End file.
